Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies (film)
Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies is a 1987 live action movie directed by John Boorman. Mark Wahlberg reprises his role as Justin Long, Ashley Tisdale, Jonathan Banks, Bobcat Goldthwait, Jonny Rees, Michelle Creber, Claire Corlett, and Madeleine Peters from the first eight films. John Boorman has stated this will be the fifth and final Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies film to be directed by him. Plot A Skylanders science vessel and a fugitive Changelings starship dimension on a mysterious, primitive world. Without the assistance of Princess Twilight and the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer must work alone to assemble an unlikely team of heroes to defend Equestria from the return of one of its greatest threats. Twilight remains awake writing out her schedule until dawn. As she finishes, a bright light appears on the other side of the lobby. Another Team Spyro appears Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet Vac, Pop Fizz, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Twilight is initially shocked, since meeting another her is "not scientifically possible." The other Spyro explains that she is from the future. They arrive on Earth where Optimus Prime greets them. He is surprised to find out that they are a creatures, as he thought none existed anymore. Optimus Prime did not survive the destruction of the Core of Light, so he became a spirit and couldn't fight the Darkness without his physical body. He and the Skylanders then awaited for the arrival of a new Portal Master until one finally arrived: the young player, who finds the Equestria. To restore the Core of Light, however, the player must collect several mystical objects. Chief among them are the Eternal Elemental Sources: the sources of Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Tech, Magic, Life and Undead that exist in Equestria. Trixie and Thorax look to Starlight Glimmer for guidance, but Starlight is unsure of what to do. As they are certain there is no one around with powerful magic to help them, Discord appears. After determining that Discord isn't a changeling, Starlight informs him that the Mane Six and all of the royals of Equestria have been taken prisoner. Discord is furious to learn that Fluttershy has been taken, and he transports the four of them to the outskirts of the Changeling Kingdom, where Queen Chrysalis' castle lies. In an effort to pass their overdue training, Pinkie Pie summons one of his oldest allies, King Pen, who introduces them to the Creation Crystal whereby, using their imagination, they create their new Skylander teammate, T-Mon, a sentient creature with a box head that possess all the individual abilities of the Skylanders. as Trixie shows Starlight to her wagon, Dr. Krankcase appears to give Starlight friend alternatives, including DJ Pon-3, Derpy, and Cranky Doodle Donkey. Princess Twilight and Flash Sentry meet with Optimus Prime and plan to bring peace between the colonists and the tribe. Princess Twilight and Flash Sentry share a kiss, while Queen Twivine and Pop Fizz, sent by Spyro to spy on Twilight, witness from afar. Enraged, Queen Twivine, screaming a battle cry, attacks and attempts to kill Twilight, but Pop Fizz intervenes with his musket and kills Queen Twivine, who destroys Flash Sentry' necklace in the process. Twilight orders Pop Fizz to leave just before the tribesmen come and capture Twilight while Queen Twivine's body is taken away. Enraged at Flash Sentry's death, Queen Chrysalis declares war on the Changelings, beginning with Twilight's execution at sunrise. Pop Fizz reaches Castle of the Two Sisters safely at night and warns the crewmen of Princess Twilight's capture. Spyro then rallies his men to battle using this as an excuse to annihilate the tribe and find their non-existent gold. That same night, Queen Chrysalis also orders his men to prepare for battle. Just then morning comes and Queen Chrysalis and his tribe forcibly bring Smith to a cliff overlooking a clearing for execution. Meanwhile, Spyro leads the armed colonists to the cliff to fight Chrysalis warriors. Just as Queen Chrysalis managed to make sport of Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, Jet Vac, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, but his third and final battle with Spyro orders Queen Chrysalis to flee the Equestria. Queen Chrysalis pretends to leave but turns to attack Spyro, resulting in a final duel. Spyro eventually triumphs over his uncle by flipping him and kicks him over a low cliff. Queen Chrysalis survives the fall, but finds himself surrounded by the now resentful hyenas. The Changelings surround their traitorous fallen leader. Queen Chrysalis frantically tries to absolve himself, but the Changelings ignore him, and attack him and maul him to death, as flames rise around them. In the end, Spyro and Scootaloo meet with Optimus Prime and plan to bring peace between the colonists and the tribe. Spyro and Scootaloo share a kiss. Cast * Spyro the Dragon as Justin Long * Stealth Elf as Ashley Tisdale * Eruptor as Jonathan Banks * Jet Vac as Greg Ellis * Pop Fizz as Bobcat Goldthwait * Apple Bloom as Michelle Creber * Sweetie Belle as Claire Corlett * Scootaloo as Madeleine Peters * Princess Twilight as Tara Strong * Applejack as Ashleigh Ball * Pinkie Pie as Andrea Libman * Rainbow Dash as Ashleigh Ball * Rarity as Tabitha St Germain * Fluttershy as Andrea Libman * Spike as Cathy Weseluck * Queen Chrysalis as Kathleen Barr * Starlight Glimmer as Kelly Sheridan * Discord as John de Lancie * Trixie Lulamoon as Kathleen Barr * Thorax as Kyle Rideout * General Seaspray as Christopher Gaze * Flurry Heart as Tabitha St Germain * Ember as Ali Milner * Prince Rutherford as Garry Chalk * Grampa Gruff as Richard Ian Cox * The Gulper as Jamieson Price * Chompy Mage as Alex Ness * Chef Pepper Jack as John DiMaggio * Dreamcatcher as Parker Posey * Dr. Krankcase as Quinton Flynn * Wolfgang as James Hetfield * Golden Queen as Susan Sarandon